


[Fanart] Uncharted Genderbent photoset/manips

by Purpleyin



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Genderbending, Manip, Photoshop, Picspam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Collection of photosets/manips for the Uncharted characters genderbent.





	1. Natalie "Nate" Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2013 on tumblr. These are a mix of actor pics and pics from other films/shows they are in, some of which have been manipped to fit scenarios/backgrounds from the game/add extra details relevant to Uncharted.

 


	2. Victoria "Sully" Sullivan

 


	3. Elliot Fisher

 


	4. Cole Frazer




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
